Scoobies, Slayers and Sontarans
by DWforlife
Summary: The TARDIS takes The Doctor and Donna to a strange little town where they meet a group who will do whatever it takes to protect their home
1. Chapter 1

**Spoilers: Doctor Who - seasons 1-5  
><strong>**Buffy The Vampire Slayer - seasons 1-4 (especially 3)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though wouldn't it be brilliant if I did?**

**Scoobies, Slayers and Sontarans**

"Don't tell me this is an alien planet!" Donna Noble exclaimed stepping out of the TARDIS, "It looks so much like earth.

"Wait is it earth? Are we on earth? Why are we on earth? You said you were taking me for a vacation on some grand planet decades in the future!" Donna turned to her companion, "This just looks like plain old modern day earth."

"Hmm well this is definitely not Midnight," Donna's skinny companion agreed, "but I don't believe it's modern day." The ancient alien slipped back into the police box and pulled one of the many screens towards him.

"Ah I was right: January 28th 1999, Sunnydale Cali- oh look at this we're in California."

"Lovely, which way to the beach?"

"Now now Donna, the TARDIS wouldn't bring us here if it wasn't important."

"I was promised a vacation, Doctor and a vacation is exactly what I'm getting."

The Doctor gave his best mate a stern look "Come on now Donna where's your sense of adventure?"

"I must have left it back with the Ood."

"Fine then I'm going to check out this town see why we've been brought here while you waste your day getting sunburned. I think I'll start by talking to the townspeople."

The Doctor gazed around. "You there young man!" A boy barely reaching The Doctor's chest walked awkwardly towards them.

"Yeah?"

"Tell me have you noticed anything weird happening in this town lately?"

"Huh?"

"You know like mysterious disappearances or unusual characters hanging about?"

"So you're new to Sunnydale then?"

"Well yes as a matter of fact we just arrived."

The boy gave them a strange look before noticing a rather large boy wearing a football jacket walking towards them.

"Oh no here comes Larry, I have to go these are my last pair of pants; look if you want answer you should try talking to Mr. Giles, the school librarian he and a few students always seem to be in the middle of the weirdness that is Sunnydale." The miniature boy said before scurrying to the school across the street.

"Well that was odd." Donna muttered.

"I don't know adolescent bullying is quite common."

"No not that I meant when you mentioned mysterious disappearances he didn't even blink."

"Hmm yes well I think we'll be sticking around this town for a little while. We need to talk to this librarian, well allons-y."

"Doctor!"

"What?"

"You can't just walk into a school you'll get us arrested!"

The Doctor appeared to be contemplating this. "Maybe you're right." The Doctor snapped his fingers.

"Donna, how do you feel about some undercover work?"

"Now that sounds more like it." Donna nodded.

"Right then now allons-y!"

* * *

><p>Willow Rosenberg leaned in closer to her friends. "So the demon just disappeared?" Her large green eyes going wide.<p>

Buffy Summers nodded. "Yep, I was all ready to open a can of slayer butt-whoop on his big tin can when he yelled some weird warrior cry or something and then just poof."

"Have you talked to the G-man yet?" Xander Harris questioned, "Maybe he'll know what's up with the big disappearing metal demon."

"Not yet but I'm planning on talking to him at lunch time, maybe we can meet and have a scoobies research party to find out what's the deal with ol' metal butt."

Willow and Xander agreed.

"Oh and there's something else when I went to fight him he took off his helmet and his head-" The door to the classroom opened and a man in a navy blue suit and red converse entered.

"Good morning class," the man smiled broadly at them, "I'm Mr. Smith your new substitute teacher."

"Hey cool we've got an actual English teacher teaching us English." Xander laughed.

"Wonderful observation Mr-?"

"Harris but most people call me Xander or Mr. Supremely awesome and incredibly good-looking."

"Oh please." A haughty looking girl spoke up, "The day people start calling you that will be the day Oscar De La Renta's has a 90% off sale, which by the way will never happen."

"Really Cordy because if I recall correctly it was you who gave me that nickname, remember in the broom closet, across from the gym?" Cordelia blushed and tutted.

"Ri-ight. Well as long as that is settled, who would like to tell me what it is we are learning about?" The Doctor gave the hormonal teens a stern look, well as stern as he could since he found these student to be highly amusing.

Willow raised her hand. "We just started reading To Kill A Mockingbird."

"Ah yes an American classic, the story of Scout, Jem and Boo Radley."

"Isn't this story a little violent for school?" Xander asked, "I mean innocent children learning how to kill rare bird species!"

"Xander." Willow laughed, "The story isn't really about killing mockingbirds."

Xander's eyes went wide in surprise. "But there _are_ mockingbirds in it right? Right?"

Buffy laughed and playfully shoved Xander; a playful shove that sent Xander sprawling to the floor.

"Oh, oh Xander, I'm so sorry!" Buffy jumped up helping Xander back to his feet. "Are you all right?"

"Oh don't worry my spleen caught my fall." Xander muttered massaging his shoulder.

"That's quite the arm you've got there." The Doctor studied the small blonde girl with interest.

"Who? Me?" Buffy laughed her voice going strangely high, "No, no my muscles are the normal strength of any teenage girl my age, h-he's just really weak."

"I second that." Cordelia smirked

Xander stopped rubbing his still throbbing shoulder. "Hey!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, though wouldn't it be brilliant if I did?**

* * *

><p>The Doctor smiled remembering the last time he had gone undercover into a school, he highly doubted that Sarah Jane would be here but he decided to keep an eye out for any of his other old companions just in case.<p>

He pushed open one of the doors leading into the library. It appeared to be completely empty.

"Hello? Anybody in here?" The Doctor glanced around, when he had asked a few students where the library was none of them seemed to know, it appeared that neither did the librarian. The Doctor decided to browse the shelves in case the librarian had just stepped out.

_Beelzebub's Guide to Demon Species of North America._

_101 Ways to slay a Fyral Demon,_

_Proper Werewolf Grooming Techniques. _

The Doctor read each title with interest. "Am I in the occult section?"

"Hello?" A small voice called. "I-is something here?"

The Doctor poked his head around the shelf; a man in a 3-peice tweed suit stood behind the check-out counter sipping from a small polystyrene foam cup.

"Yes hello, hi I'm the- the Mr. Smith."

"The Mr. Smith?"

The Doctor grimaced, _this is going to be hard to explain._ He thought to himself, luckily he was saved from having to explain as at that moment Buffy and her friends paraded into the library.

"Giles we have big spud problems of the major kind." Buffy announced not noticing her faux English teacher standing by the stacks.

"Ehm Buffy." Giles gave a pointed glance towards The Doctor. Buffy stared at her teacher.

"Oh umm. we're in the- the Sunnydale High gardening club." She said her voice going high again.

The Doctor smiled glancing at the four students who had followed her in. The red-headed girl named Willow, Xander Harris, the girl named Cordy and bored looking fellow he had yet to meet.

The door burst open again this time revealing a severe looking man in a crisp black suit carrying a large booked labelled: _17th century Demons._

"Buffy how many times must I remind you not to start these meetings without me?" Following the gaze of everyone else's he spotted the other man standing in the room. "That is the meeting of the the-" The man glanced down at the book in his hands. "The Sunnydale High ancient occult studies club."

"Really? I thought it was the gardening club?"

"It is." Willow piped up, her eyes abnormally large. "It's the Sunnydale High ancient occult gardening club."

"We call it Shaogc for short." the spiky red-headed boy said in a serious voice.

"N-n-not that we actually practice occult gardening it's just a study of the theory and stuff." Buffy nervously explained.

"Well alrighty then, I suppose I should leave you to it." The Doctor said cheerfully. "Have a good Shaogc meeting."

"We will!" Buffy called after him.

Something fishy was going on in this town and The Doctor wasn't going to leave till he got to the bottom of it.

* * *

><p>Just. Bloody. Perfect. He got to play teacher all day and what does she get stuck doing? She gets to serve non-alcoholic drinks to underage teenagers who don't even tip well!<p>

Donna glanced over at the group still sitting where she had last seen them watching the band playing. Dingoes ate my baby, honestly what an absurd name for a band.

Donna had spent the entire day snooping the town, it seemed like most small towns the only thing the caught her attention was when she had read the newspaper: two-thirds of it had been devoted to missing persons. None of the residents seemed to be willing to admit that their friends and family were even gone. They acted as though these kind of things happened everyday... which apparently in this town they did!

Donna and The Doctor had met after the school hours and he told her all about the strange encounters with the group, he then asked if she would find a way to keep an eye on them without looking to conspicuous, so she figured why not make some cash along the way. So far she's been harassed by three of The Bronze's patrons and had a girl who clearly could not hold her alcohol vomit all over her new shoes.

The band ended their set. Oz nodded to his band mates then hopped off stage and joined the others. Willow leaned into her boyfriend.

"Hey Oz, we were planning on heading to the library to do some more research, Giles thinks he might have found a lead."

"Sounds good will there be doughnuts?"

Buffy nodded. "I'm going to do some patrolling then I'll get the heaven sent pastries and join you all there in an hour or so, Kay?"

Donna watched as the group prepared to leave, quickly she slipped out behind them. She peered at them curiously; four of them seemed to be heading in the direction of the school while the smallest girl in the group was headed in the other direction all alone. Donna decided to follow the girl, it wasn't safe to walk around at night and since Donna had experience in dealing with dangerous situations she would certainly be able to help the girl out.

* * *

><p>"Hey scoobies!" A familiar voice called out to the group. "What's going on?"<p>

"Hey Faith." Xander nodded to her. "We're all just headed to the school to do some research. There's a new big bad in town and we're trying to figure out why, wanna join us? There'll be doughnuts."

Faith shrugged, "Got nothing better to do. This nights been a totally bust, it's like every vamp in town has high-tailed it out of here or something."

As the scoobies neared the library they heard raised voices.

"For the last time,_ Wesley_, I have already read the Balam scrolls and I assure you, there is no mention of any potato shaped, metal wearing demon anywhere in it!"

"Well I am telling you, _Mr_. Giles, to check again!"

"Ok, I'm going to intercept here before this turns physical." Oz said stepping between the watcher and ex-watcher, both who were very red in the face. Giles was vigorously wiping his glasses.

"You know you should listen to your colleague there, I too have read the Balam scrolls and there aren't any Sontarans in it last time I checked," The Doctor interjected stepping out from his hiding place, "Although I was only 645 then so there may have been."

"You know about the scrolls?" Giles said mildly surprised.

"Of course," He said cockily straightening his tie, "I'm The Doctor, I know everything."

"So what are you like a Watcher or something?" Cordelia asked.

The Doctor squinted at her,"What's a Watcher?"

* * *

><p>Buffy had been walking for a little while, when her Slayer senses suddenly kicked in. "Ok, whatever's following me, you'd better show yourself 'cause I know you're there!" She said turning to face her adversary. Donna stepped out of the shadows.<p>

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Buffy asked immediately preparing for combat.

"Sorry, my name's Donna Noble, I didn't mean to frighten you it's just it's not very safe for a girl to be walking around alone at this time of night."

"Trust me, I can take care of myself." Buffy replied. "And I wasn't frightened."

"Well, I'm sure you think you're safe but-" Buffy grabbed Donna and threw her to the side. Donna gasped at the small girls strength and sudden aggression. Landing on her hands and knees Donna glanced around to see where Buffy had gone.

Buffy was in hand to hand combat with a six foot man who had a strange looking face. Donna was certain that the man would murder the blonde girl but this wasn't the case; within seconds Buffy had the man pinned against a wall, Donna watched as the girl pulled something out of her pocket and slam it into the man's heart.

Rushing to the older woman's side Buffy helped her back to her feet, something she seemed to be doing a lot that day. "Are you alright?"

"That- that- that man, he was-was-" Donna stuttered staring at the dust that moments before had been a human being.

"A gang member on PSP?"

"What did you do to him? One minute he was standing there and the next he was a pile of ash!"

"Dust actually- I mean that was just a trick of the light, you hit your head, this is all a dream?"

"I need The Doctor."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah it'd be a good idea if we got you to a doctor."

"No, I need THE Doctor.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?"

* * *

><p><strong>So that's chapter two. Thanks too BaDWolF89 for the kind review I hope you liked this chapter as much as the last. I'm not to sure this one was all that good don't worry the next should be better... I hope! after tomorrow it may be a while before I update again, school and all. To everyone who's read this story I hope you've enjoyed it and don't forget: reviews are free to write and they make me feel all special<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything, wish I did though then I could meet all my favourite characters!**

* * *

><p>Willow's eyes were as wide as they could get.<p>

ALIENS! it couldn't be true, it was just too out there... then again she dabbled in magic, her best friend slayed vampires, her boyfriend was a werewolf and Xander had been in a serious relationship with Cordelia Chase. Ok maybe it wasn't _that_ farfetched.

"So let me get this straight," Faith said closing her eyes. "Not only are there creatures of the night haunting our world, but aliens too? I mean come on! Are we seriously taking this guy for real?"

"Well, the demons were here first so technically it's their world." The Doctor said thoughtfully.

"What I don't understand Doctor is how you expect us to believe that you are _nine hundred and three years old_! I mean it's absolutely absurd!" Giles exclaimed.

"Is it really Mr. Giles? You battle demons as old as the earth itself on a daily basis and yet my age is what is too wild to believe?"

"Guy's got a point Giles," Angel, who had arrived a few minutes earlier said. "I'm two centuries older than almost everyone in this room and you all accepted it."

"Yes well t-that's because you're a vampire," Giles said shooting the man a look full of loathing, "Not a, a-"

"Alien?" The Doctor said filling in the blank.

Xander sat quietly, processing all this new information. No way was he going to believe a word this guy from the land of the tweed was saying, it was too bizarre... although just two days prior he had saved the entire school from being blown to smithereens by the hands of a bunch of undead hooligans, had sex for the first time and before that he had been in a serious relationship with Cordelia Chase. Ok he could handle aliens.

The door to the library once again swung open. Donna raced to towards The Doctor. "Doctor, you won't believe what I just found out!"

"Buffy, you won't believe what we just found out!" Willow cried gleefully to her best friend.

"Is anyone else going to be arriving?" The Doctor questioned.

"You didn't bring doughnuts." Oz said with the smallest hint of emotion.

"Doctor! There. Are. Real. Live-"

"Vampires?" The Doctor asked slyly.

"No vam-" Donna's face fell. "You know I really **hate **when you do that spaceman."

"Right now that we've all accepted that there are demons and aliens alike can we-"

"Wait what!" Buffy exclaimed.

"Oh ehm Miss. Willow," The Doctor said pointing to Willow. "You explain it to her."

Willow hurriedly told Buffy about everything she had missed. "Now Donna, we have a situation, There are Sontarans roaming around Sunnydale and we need to find out why."

"What? We just dealt with Sontarans a few weeks back I don't want to deal with them again!"

"Well I'm sorry Donna, but we don't have much choice. If we don't deal with the Sontarans now then our past selves won't be able to stop the Sontarans in the future because our present selves let the world get destroyed in the past! Do you understand?"

"HUH?" The scoobies all asked.

"Wibbely wobbly timey wimey stuff." The Doctor explained in an irritated voice.

"HUH?" They asked again.

"Ok!" The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Which one of you was it that saw the Sontaran first?"

"I did," Buffy raised her hand, "It was in the graveyard off of Euthanasia Rd."

"Right then that's where we're going Allons-y!"

* * *

><p>The group of ten made their way through the graveyard. Donna kept looking around nervously. "Is this really a good idea? Walking through a <em>graveyard<em> in the middle of the night?" She asked moving closer to Angel. "I mean what if there are more vampires around?"

"Relax Big D, you've got two slayers with ya, you're as safe as you can get." Faith said grinning over at her. Donna groaned at the horrible nickname. "You guys know what slayers are right?"

"Of course, my old companion Leela was a slayer; course she lived as a savage her whole life and didn't have much control over powers."

"Faiths got a point though," Buffy said, "We're in one of the top five most active graveyards in Sunnydale, where are all the vamps?"

"Oh here, this is where I saw the Santa run."

"Sontaran." The Doctor kneeled down over a scorched area of grass and pulled a pair of glasses and something that looked like an electronic screwdriver out of his trench coat. "Well," The Doctor said reading something off of the sonic, "It's safe to say that for the time being your vampire problem has been stopped."

"Because of the Son-ta run?"

"Sontaran and no," The Doctor pointed to a large demon with three heads barrelling towards them, "Because of that."

Immediately the two girls jumped into action beating every inch of the beast they could hit. "Giles!" Buffy shouted holding out her hand." Giles opened the bag he had been carrying and threw the young slayer a large axe. With a quick slash and a large spray of purple blood the demon was three times beheaded.

"Yuck!" Cordelia cried wiping blood off of her face, "That's it after I leave this stupid town I'm moving to L.A. and never looking at another demony face again!"

"What was that?" Xander asked.

"A haborym demon, if I'm not mistaken," Giles wiped the purple gook from his glasses, "A species of demon that has strength of a thousand men and takes pleasure in feeding off of vampires and other lesser species."

"Didn't seem all that tough to me." Faith said. "So Doc what's the prognosis? Where's our potato? I wanna get mashin'."

"It's **The Doctor **I'm not a cartoon rabbit. As for the Sontarans, these scorch marks indicate that a teleportation device must somehow be set up underneath the soil; it's the only place the Sontarans will be able to teleport to."

"So that makes our job easier," Buffy smirked. "All we gotta do dig up the star trek transporter thing so that when the Sun tanned Ron, reappears it'll be on our terms."

"Sontaran! Is that _really _all that difficult to say? And no, the Sontarans are a clever race; they'll have more than one teleportation device set up. I have a hunch about what they're planning and if I'm right they will only be working after dark. It's almost daytime now so my other guess is we've already missed them tonight, which means we have no choice but to just try again tonight."

"Well that takes me out of the equation," Oz mumbled, "Tonight's the first night of the cycle."

"What cycle?" Donna asked.

"The werewolf cycle. You're a werewolf! Well isn't that exciting! I haven't met a werewolf since that time I met Queen Victoria."

"Excuse me, did you just say Queen Victoria, was a werewolf?" Wesley Wyndam-Pryce asked he was certain he heard that wrong.

"Oh yes, well not when I met her, all I did was save her life and how does she repay me? She banishes me from all of England and starts up some universally xenophobic organization called Torchwood."

"You just said you met... The Queen Victoria?" Giles said slowly, The Doctor nodded, "Well I imagine she wasn't amused."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's chapter three I hope it's not too short for everyone's taste also that part about Leela, I just read a small blurb about her once and I couldn't help but compare her to the slayers, if anyone knows anything about Leela tell me in the reviews if you agree that she could have been a slayer.<br>Fun fact: Did you know that Torchwood is an anagram for Doctor Who? once you see it you'll never not see it.  
>I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, though wouldn't it be brilliant if I did?**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and Donna returned to the library just as the sun was setting. Both of them were toting two large cylindrically shaped metal objects.<p>

"These devices will create a containment field," The Doctor explained, "We will set these up around the teleportation platform, that these two gentlemen," The Doctor nodded to Giles and Xander, who had just walked in carrying a platform, large enough to hold two people, "Took the liberty of digging up for us earlier today, thank you for that by the way," The looks they were giving the man said that digging up, lifting and hauling the extremely heavy object from the graveyard deserved much more than a thank you.

"I thought you said that digging that thing up wouldn't help." Buffy stated

"No I said that they will have more than one set up, now we could locate and unearth every single teleportation platform or-"

"No way! The Xan-man is done with the excavating and the back-breaking work of heaving that thing back here!"

"I have to agree with Xander, surely there is another way of-of capturing these Sontarans without disabling all of the devices." Giles said using his hankerchief to wipe his forehead

"Or..."

"I could use a summoning spells to bring forth all of the other platforms," Willow said while she flipped through a book of spells, "Oh but we would have to wait for the eve of the winter solciste, and by then the Sontarans might be done with their plans."

"Or..."

"Wait you knew about this spell all along, yet you made me and Giles do manual labour?"

"OR..."

"Well excuse me, mister but it wasn't my idea that you guys go and dig it up!"

"OR!..."

"Hey yeah Xander, it was your idea," Buffy pointed out, " You said it would be a good time to do the manly bonding thing with Giles!"

"Well you guys are completely missing the point. You see-"

"OI! The Sontarans are gonna be here any minute now!" The Doctor shouted finally losing his patience with these people, "Do you want the alternative or would you rather just keep bickering while the world ends?"

"Alternative to what?" Buffy asked curiously.

The Doctor stared at her for a long moment before slamming his head against the table. Had these people seriously averted the world from ending more than once?

"Donna," He said weakly, "Will you help me set these around the platform? Donna?" Donna was staring at the book cage were Oz was fully in his wolf form.

"Doctor, it's a werewolf!"

"Yes it is Donna and it's also very impolite to stare."

"But Doctor, he's a _werewolf!"_

"Donna last week we were at a party with Agatha Christie, where she lost her memory at the hands of a giant _wasp."_

"Right sorry, what were we talking about?"

"I wish I knew." The Doctor and Donna set the cones up at each of the corners of the platform.

"Now what it should happen is: when our friend the Sontaran reappears, we flip the switch and WHAM! The platform is inactive and the Sontaran has no way of escape."

"Ok so we capture it... then what?" Buffy asked.

"We question it, find out what they're planning."

"Question it. What are we gonna give it tea and crackers too?" Faith scoffed "I mean do these things even speak English?"

"No they speak Sontaran but the TARDIS's universal language translator will translate everything they're saying into English."

"But don't speak Sontaran back to them because it comes out Welsh." Donna added smartly.

Before anyone could comment on this, the platform began to glow a light orange. Seconds passed and then a Sontaran appeared holding a large blasting gun. A blue, glowing enclosure appeared around him.

"TREACHERY!" The alien cried through his helmet the moment he saw where he was.

The Sontaran pressed something on his arm but nothing happened.

"That won't work Sontaran, you're in a containment field, where you'll stay unless you tell me what I want to hear."

"DO YOUR WORST HUMAN! I AM SONTARAN NO AMOUNT OF TORTURE WILL EVER BREAK ME, SONTAR-HA!"

"There'll be no torturing here, well unless this group here starts aruging again. No all I want is a few answers, let's start with your name shall we?"

"Listen here alien. You have been caught entering our planets airspace, in doing so you have threatened the beginning of an intergalactic war, as a member of the Watchers Council I demand that you and any other of your species leave immediately or we shall have to use force," Wesley said "I must warn you I have my yellow belt in karate."

"THIS ONE SPEAKS LIKE A WARRIOR, IT SHALL BE A SHAME TO WATCH HIM DIE!"

"Excuse me Sontaran but I believe I asked you for your name."

"I AM COMMANDER STAAL!"

"Good to meet you Commander, I'm The Doctor. Staal? Hmm you know I do believe you'll be getting a promotion one day.."

"I SHALL BE RECEIVING A PROMOTION IN THREE DAYS ONCE THIS WORLD IS NO MORE!"

"I've got an idea, why don't we kill the overgrown tuber and send his corpse back as a warning to the rest of the garden." Faith moved menacingly towards Staal.

"HA! YOU MAKE ME LAUGH, MY EXSISTENCE SHALL NOT BE ENDED AT THE HANDS OF A HUMANOID ESPECIALLY ONE THAT IS FEMALE!"

"What you think 'cause I'm a girl I can't kick you're yam shaped ass from here to Pluto?"

"Now Faith this situation must be dealt with delicately." Wesley said severely.

"Stay out of this poncey." Faith growled.

"I beg your pardon?"

"You heard me, nobody wants you here; so why don't you do us all a favour and leave."

"Faith, I am your watcher!"

"Yeah well why don't you shut up and watch while I turn this guy into a mashed potato."

"ENOUGH, RELEASE ME OR DO BATTLE BUT STOP THIS USELESS BLATHERING!"

"I told you it was torturous, tell me Commander what are the Sontarans planning?"

"I SHALL NEVER TELL YOU DOCTOR, SONTAR-HA, SONTAR-HA, SONTAR-HA, SONTAR-"

"Please stop, I hate when your people do that, all right tell you what Commander the only way I'm releasing you is if you tell me what you're planning."

One of the cones began to spark, there was a loud bang and the containment field disappeared.

"Or if that happens."

"Doctor what do we do?" Donna shouted.

"This!" He pointed his sonic at the Sontarans gun which promptly switched off, "RUN!" Everyone ran from the library and headed towards the schools exit.

* * *

><p>"Stopstopstopstop, Here! Here!" The Doctor wrenched open the door to the TARDIS.<p>

"Wait!" Willow cried, "What about Oz?" A bright flash of light followed by pained howling came from the school.

"OZ!" Willow began to run back toward the school. The Doctor and Giles grabbed her.

"LET ME GO! OZ! OZ!" She screamed as tears poured down her face.

"I'm sorry Willow, I'm so sorry, but there's nothing we can do for him now."

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't forget to review, I'd love to hear what people have to say, only one person has reviewed and I'm starting to be afraid that it's been really terrible since chapter one,sorry about the Wesley bashing he's actually one of my favourite characters on Angel but when he was on Buffy I just thought he was a stuck up jerk... maybe I'll have him prove himself in one of the next chapters.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: my only asset shirt on my back and it's pretty ugly so sue if you want it's all I got**

* * *

><p>The Doctor released the sobbing girl and left her in the hands of her friends.<p>

Wesley sprinted back into the school, two minutes later he came back out.

"They're gone." Willow released another heart wrenching sob.

"Doctor do we have a plan?" Donna asked quietly.

"The plan Donna, was to get the Sontaran to talk," The Doctor whispered his voice and eyes filled with more emotion than Donna had ever heard or seen. "The plan was to make sure all of these children made it through this apocalypse alive!" He closed his eyes and leaned against the TARDIS, "And now I've failed at both."

Giles approached the two, he pinched the bridge of his nose to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over. Giles had been oddly fond of the young werewolf, finding his ability to keep calm and offer light humour during any situation something to be respected for; if anything from this plane, another or hell itself had harmed that boy he would see to it that, it's death would be slow and excruciatingly painful.

"What did that demon do with Oz?" Giles asked.

"He's not a demon." The Doctor said.

Giles eyes flashed dangerously, "I don't care what the bloody thing is! It's threatening our home and attacking my friends! As far as I'm concerned it deserves to die."

"He's right Giles, we can't kill them," Buffy said joining them. "They have souls."

"Screw their souls!" Faith growled.

"Faith." Buffy said with a hint of warning in her voice.

"No Buffy that thing _killed_ Oz, don't you get it? Giles is right it deserves to die, And you know what I don't care about its soul if it's gonna go around **murdering **_innocent_ people, I'm gonna do my job B whether you like it or not." Faith stared around at the group.

"We don't know if it killed him, Faith," Buffy's voice was low, "Right Doctor?" The Doctor said nothing, "Doctor?"

The Doctors sorrow filled eyes stared out at nothing before snapping to Buffy's tense face.

"Right."

Buffy stared at the man, his voice and eyes betrayed him; she could see that he no more believed Oz was still alive than she did. Then The Doctor did something bizarre even for Sunnydale standards: he stepped inside a big blue box and closed the doors.

"Umm... Is he ok?" Donna ignored the question instead she stepped into the box behind him. "Has-has this always been here?"

"Should we- should we open the door?" Giles asked uncertainly.

"A man and woman go into such a small space together, seems a little too intimate for me, but hey if you want to, be my guest G." Faith said.

Giles's hand hovered over the door handle for a split second he hesitated before pushing the door open.

Everyone gasped. One by one they entered the TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside." They said in unison. A knock on the door brought them out of their awed state. Cordelia pulled the TARDIS door open.

Angel leaned a hand against an invisible barrier that no one else had any trouble passing through, "I take it this is your home?"

"Oh so the whole vampires can't enter without an invitation is true is it?"

"Vampire?" Donna stared. "He's a vampire!"

"Yes and I invite you in." The sudden disappearance of the barrier caused Angel to fall face first onto the TARDIS's floor.

"Way to go Mr. Macho." Cordelia snorted holding out a hand to their fallen companion.

"He's a vampire. You let me walk beside a vampire, sit beside a vampire, talk to a vampire!"

"I was going to tell you, and you can't blame me for the way you've been acting; it's not my fault you go gaga for every handsome face that passes you by."

"OI, watch what you say spaceman. He's a vampire, can we trust him?"

"Not really." Giles and Xander muttered.

"Hey, I have a soul." Angel looked hurt.

"A vampire... with a soul... named Angel, of course what's next a ghost named Dennis?"

* * *

><p>Slowly he pulled himself out of his sleep, immediately he wished he hadn't.<p>

Oz was inside a small dank holding cell, his arms were chained together by some sort of red alien looking handcuffs. Across from his cell, Oz could see two vampires and a large hairy demon, all in their own cell. Standing at the entrance to the dungeon was a Haborym demon, each of its heads wore what looked like a collar.

A Sontaran came into view; eliciting a growl from the guard, the Sontaran pressed a button on his arm. All three collars began to vibrate causing the Haborym to sink to its knees and howl in pain. _So it's just as much of a prisoner as I am._

The Sontaran stopped outside his cell.

"SO THE BEAST IS AWAKE IS IT?"

"Yep it looks that way. There's no chance I could get a pair of pants is there? I mean don't get me wrong I'm all for the nudist's way of life, it's just you know kind of drafty."

The Sontaran pressed another button on his arm; the collar that Oz hadn't realized he was wearing vibrated causing Oz to topple over and let out a loud scream. As soon as the pain stopped the Sontaran spoke

"YOU'LL SPEAK WHEN YOU ARE ASKED TO SPEAK," He leered down at Oz, "Like a good dog."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 may take awhile I've gotta focus on school now<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything doesn't mean I can't dream**

* * *

><p>Just after Wesley Wyndam-Pryce had been assigned to take over as the two slayers watcher, he had overheard a conversation between Quentin Travers and another watcher; Quentin told the watcher that the only reason he was sending Wesley to the girls was because he was certain they would tear him apart and finally rid the council of Wesley.<p>

They also called him a no good brown noser who would do anything to get what he wanted... among other things he would rather like to forget. Wesley was young and had only wished to prove himself to the council, to show that he belonged with them; he supposed he had come across as those things in his quest. The worst part was that Travers seemed to be right no one wanted him here especially the two slayers.

Wesley looked around at the forlorn group and made his decision, Wesley wished to prove that he belonged here once and for all and he knew just how he was going to do it.

Wesley straightened his tie and headed towards the TARDIS's door.

"Where are you going?" Faith growled.

"I'm," Wesley sighed if he told them what he really was going to do they would surely have some rather unfriendly words for him, "I'm going to look for clues as to what they might have done with your friend."

* * *

><p>Wesley entered the deserted library, he walked over to the pile of forgotten books and scrolls he and Mr. Giles had been researching with before Giles had acted like an insolent child and refused to listen to him.<p>

Wesley pulled a large ancient scroll towards himself. The Balam scrolls had been written by a Swedish monk with the power of the vision. Wesley had done a report on it in is his final year as a watcher in training, and he was certain he had read about the Sontarans in it.

Wesley quickly scanned the text. "Aha just as I expected."

* * *

><p>Giles noted the scrolls the young watcher was carrying as he entered the ship. "For the <em>last<em> time Wesley those scrolls are useless."

"No Mr. Giles for once you are wrong." Wesley tossed the scroll to Giles, "Paragraph nineteen, fourth sentence in."

Giles translated the Swedish for the others. "And from the sky they shall come, with bodies of metal and heads of identical visage, to bring upon the final apocalypse."

Wesley stared smugly at the group, "I told you there were Sontarans in there."

Giles pursed his lips, "T-t-this still doesn't tell us what the Sontarans are planning or h-how we can stop them."

Wesley pointed at the scroll again, "Paragraph twenty-three."

Giles sighed and straightened his glasses. "The creatures of one shall harvest the powers of the supernatural and with them create a being of pure strength and evil. Creatures of one?"

The Doctor spoke up, "Ah yes, the Sontarans are a race of clones so essentially creatures of one."

"Read on Giles," Wesley prompted,

"It gets better."

Giles looked down at the text once more. "Departed from thee original for so long; the creature of the sky feels nothing no love, no compassion only a burning drive to destroy all in it's path. No soul can penetrate it's solid body."

Buffy's eyes went wide, "You mean they have no souls?"

"We can kill them?" Something dark flickered through Faiths eyes, "Cool."

* * *

><p>The Doctor moved, pulling levers and spinning dials as the TARDIS made its familiar grinding noise.<p>

"We need to find the Sontarans mother ship we need to take the fight to them, this plan of theirs has advanced too far and unless we stop it in three days this world will be gone." Everyone watched as he continued to steer the TARDIS, no one noticed as Willow became more and more distraught.

"What does it matter?" She spoke up suddenly. "Oz is dead! They've already won the fight," Everyone watched the girl mourn her first love. "They've already won so why not just let them take the planet?"

Giles moved so that he was standing in front of her and looked her straight in the eyes. "Oh Willow, I'm so sorry I really am. Oz was a brave and clever young man, and none of us want what happened to him to be true, but he wouldn't want you to give up just because of him would he." Willow closed her eyes and shook her head.

"N-no he would want me to, to help save the world."

"Exactly." Willow opened her eyes and was surprised to find that Giles's eyes were filled with tears as well. She reached forward and pulled Giles into a hug; for a moment the two comforted each other from their grief.

"Whoa." Xander whispered in shock. The TARDIS had stopped making that weird noise it had been making so he had figured that meant it was safe to leave, "Space!" Xander spun around, gesturing madly, "We're in space!"

"Well how did you think we were going to find the mother ship?" The Doctor exclaimed, "Phone up N.A.S.A?"

Xander stared at the man in shock, The Doctor stepped up beside Xander standing in a casual stance as though this type of thing happened every day, and stared out into the dark expanse of space. The TARDIS slowly orbited the earth. "There!" The Doctor pointed to a spaceship the size of North America that gradually came into view.

The Doctor closed the door and began steering the TARDIS once more.

"Now I'm going to land the TARDIS in the lower sections of the Sontarans ship, we'll need to locate the Ships core, that's where they will be doing the supernatural harvesting. We'll have to shut down the processor, it's the only way to stop them."

He stared at the beings around him, 'I don't think I need to tell you how dangerous this will be."

"We've been in danger hundreds of times Doctor, and the thing about final apocalypses is that they never seem to be final." Buffy sighed, "Let's go kick Mr. Potatohead to the next galaxy."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I've decided to add chapter 7 to this one just to add some more to the chapter, i'm working on the new 7 now and i hope to have it up soon. Reviews will forever be welcome.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So I don't even know how long it's been since I last updated this story but here it is chapter 7, I hope you enjoy it. Also I decided to add an extra few lines to chapter 6. Instead of making you go back and figure out what they were here they are just for you.**

**"It gets better."**

**Giles looked down at the text once more. "Departed from thee original for so long; the creature of the sky feels nothing no love, no compassion only a burning drive to destroy all in it's path. No soul can penetrate it's solid body."**

**Buffy's eyes went wide, "You mean they have no souls?"**

**"We can kill them?" Something dark flickered through Faiths eyes, "Cool."**

* * *

><p>Oz sat in a corner of his cell with his knees pulled up to his chest. He had been given a pair of ratty pants and a bowl of dog food.<p>

He ached everywhere from the electricity shooting through his body every time one of those creatures got the whim to turn his collar on.

The sound of clanging footsteps reached his ears.

Oz groaned retreating further into his corner.

"TWO HOURS TILL EARTH'S SUNSET DOG." The Sontaran spat at him

"DID YOU HEAR ME, MUTT?" General Staal pushed the button on his arm, "TWO HOURS TILL WE BEGIN THE PROCESS." Staal laughed at the teenager writhing in pain in front of him.

Still laughing the Sontaran left the dungeon.

Oz shivered and pulled himself back into a sitting position. All day the Sontarans had been dragging away prisoners; none had yet to return.

* * *

><p>The Doctor, Donna and The Scoobies landed inside the cargo hold of the large ship.<p>

"Alright this ship is rather large so I think our best chance will be to split up," The Doctor handed each of them a walkie-talkie, "I don't want anyone who doesn't have super powers to go out alone. If you find the core DO NOT do anything. Just call me over the talkie and wait for me. And remember don't kill if you can avoid it."

The others split into groups and went into different directions. The Doctor and Donna watched them leave; neither of them wanting to think how many of them might not return home.

Someone tapped The Doctor quietly on the shoulder, Buffy stood beside them.

"Buffy what are you doing?"

"You said no one without super powers should go alone. You two don't have super powers."

"Not as such, but I am The Doctor."

"So what? that makes you better than us?"

The Doctor began walking towards an elevator. "Yes."

"Hey, I'll have you know I've died once, and I'm still kicking."

The Doctor grinned, "Only once?"

Buffy watched him from the corner of her eye. There was much she didn't know about her new comrade.

* * *

><p>Faith smirked. She had gotten off easy, even if she was going to have to babysit these three. Still, she could have gotten stuck with that idiot Wesley.<p>

Faith looked at the other three: Giles, Xander and Willow. Buffy had to go play the hero and make sure the two space explorers weren't a threat to them. Xander kept looking at her like he wanted to talk about what had happened between them; Faith rolled her eyes, the boy was way too clingy.

They approached a large door with a sign above it reading _Janitor's_ _Closet._

"I thought these Sontarans spoke you know Sontar...ian," Xander said, "Why are they writing in English?"

"Well The Doctor did say his ship had a universal translator, perhaps it translates the written script as well." Giles thought aloud.

The group didn't have long to ponder because at that moment two Sontarans turned the corner and began shooting at them.

"So it's a kill first asked questions later kind of party is it?" Faith asked, tackling one of the clones.

The other three ducked behind a wall. When the other Sontaran had turned the corner Giles took a swing with his axe at the place on their neck The Doctor had told them about.

Faith joined them a moment later, her arm had been hit by the gun's laser. "I'm fine let's go."

* * *

><p>Oz didn't even bother raising his head. He could hear gun fire and yelling, Oz figured another demon had escaped.<p>

It was almost time for the change, Oz could feel the wolf fighting to get free.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short I know but atleast it's something. More soon... hopefully.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, but would love to.**

**Also I know how long it's been since I last uploaded but here it is the newest chapter hopefully school will slow down a little, doubtful but I can dream.**

**Now on to the story, Allons-y!**

* * *

><p>Angel was certain he had been staked and was now in some unknown section of hell.<p>

"... And that is the top ten things I plan to do once I am a famous actress." Cordy concluded.

"Well may I just say that those are some brilliant ideas you have." Wesley said blushing brightly.

Angel groaned. Ahead of them were a group of Sontarans. Exuberantly throwing his game face on Angel took a battle stance in front of his two companions. "Stay behind me I'll -"

An axe flew past Angel, knocking one of the Sontarans of his feet. Angel glanced over his shoulder to where Cordelia stood with her arm still raised.

"What? You think just 'cuz I'm not an undead creature of the night I don't know how to throw an axe?"

"HOW DARE YOU ATTEMPT WAR UPON OUR OWN SHIP! KILL THEM ALL!"

"NO WAIT!" Another Sontaran shouted, "ONE OF THEM IS READY, THE TALL MALE. KILL THE OTHERS BUT KEEP HIM ALIVE."

* * *

><p>The Doctor motioned for his companions to be quiet, a pair of Sontarans ran passed with their guns at the ready; clearly some of the other scoobies hadn't been as subtle as he had hoped.<p>

Once the Sontarans were out of sight The Doctor and his companions made their way quietly towards a heavily guarded door. "I bet you anything the core is through that door." The Doctor whispered.

"Well how are we supposed to get in there Doctor, it's not like we can just walk up and ask to go in!" Donna angrily whispered back.

The Doctor furrowed his brow, "Well we could- no that wouldn't work. We should try- no, no where would we find a rocket launcher at this time of night?"

"Well we could try this." Buffy skipped out from their hiding place.

"Buffy! Buffy what are you doing? Buffy!" The Doctor quietly called after her.

"Hi I'm Buffy, and you are?"

"INSOLENT HUMAN!"

"That's a funny name, I was expecting something like Larry or Ted. I guess it doesn't matter because I'm still going to kick your big potatoey behinds to the other side of the milky way!"

The aliens circled around her blocking Buffy's only exit. Donna was gripping The Doctors arm hard enough to cut off his circulation. Buffy on the other hand just continued to smile at the intimidating aliens.

They raised their weapons, preparing to fire. At the last second Buffy jumped into the air catching an overhanging bar that should have been out of the reach for someone her size. Each of the Sontarans fired their blasters, instead of hitting the petite blonde that had been there seconds before their lasers landed on the clone opposite of them.

Buffy dropped back down into the circle of fried Sontarans. She turned towards the travelers. "There was that so hard?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's find out what they were guarding."

* * *

><p>Angel jumped back as the last Sontaran fell to the ground. Angel looked at his unlikely partners. "Good job, you know we make a pretty good team."<p>

Cordelia scoffed. "Yeah right! I was carrying you both that whole fight. Look I even broke a nail for you, do you _know_ how hard it is to get an appointment at my salon? I mean seriously!"

Wesley pulled himself up from the ground, cradling his arm, that had a large gash traveling up from his elbow to his shoulder, while Angel pinched his profusely bleeding nose. "I can't _believe_ I let myself get talked into this." Cordelia pouted.

Angel sighed, his nose had finally stopped bleeding. "Come on we need to keep moving, will you be alright Wesley?"

"Oh yes, I-I believe so, my word that is a lot of blood isn't it?" Wesley said examining his arm and going very pale.

"Urgh, yeah and you got it on my new heels, that's disgusting."

* * *

><p>Oz listened to the approaching feet with disinterest, he had buried his head into his arms, Oz didn't know how long he'd been in that cage, all he knew was that the guards must be back to take him to his doom. Something inside of him found the rather funny; after everything that had happened to Oz, who would have thought vegetables would be the death of him?<p>

The footsteps got closer, Oz closed his eyes, clinging to that childlike belief that if I can't see them, they can't see me.

The steps stopped outside his cell. Oz balled up his fists steeling himself for the electrocuting pain that was sure to follow.

"Ozzy?" A small voice that was close to tears whispered.

Oz's eyes shot open, Willow was kneeling down looking at him with worry filled eyes.

"Ozzy what did they do to you?" She whispered.

Oz jumped up. "You have to get out of here, these aliens they have- have these collars that shock you an-and it hurts and I don't want them to hurt you!" Willow stared at her boyfriend, he was shaking from head to foot and had a wild look in his eyes that Willow had never seen before.

She felt a tear slide down her cheek. "Oh Ozzy."

Faith stepped forward. "Don't worry Oz, we're busting you out, they won't hurt you or anyone else if I have my way." Faith placed her hand on a pad the same way she had seen Giles do to get them into the holding area.

"How- how did you get in here?"

"We opened the door. It was really easy, you'd think an advanced alien race would have a better security system than a generic finger pad." Xander said.

"But the- but the Haborym demon!"

"Slayed it." Oz stared at the young girl before.

"Why would you do that?"

"Because they were demons and I kill 'em."

"But it was a prisoner!"

"Oz, it was hungry a-and very angry. Had we not slain the-the demon, it would surely have killed us." Giles reasoned. He looked at the boy before him. Oz flinched at the smallest sounds and had lost all of his serene composure. Giles felt a burning rage towards the extraterrestrials and his desire to cause the aliens bodily harm deepened immensely.

Oz slowly nodded at his words. "I believe you."

"Let's go, I'm ready to end this." Faith said moving towards the door


	9. Chapter 9

**So yeah... it's been more than a month since I updated this story. Umm I have no excuse except for a slight case of laziness and lack of support.. come on guys I've been getting lots of alerts for this story but no reviews, reviews fuel this story without them... well anyways I like good reviews and constructive reviews so.. yeah... review.**

**This is the second last chapter I finish the story for my silent readers out there.**

* * *

><p>The Doctor and his companions stared wide-eyed at the sight before them. "This is the most disgusting thing I have ever seen." Buffy whispered.<p>

"Isn't it your job to kill these demons, thought you'd be happy about this." Donna whispered back to her. They were all crouched behind a large computer console, and staring up at a platform raised above them. Demons of every kind were being shepherded into pod-like structures. Once they were inside a Sontaran would press a button, the demons would get engulfed into a fiery light; when the light faded nothing would be left of the demons except for a smoldering skeleton or (in more cases) a pile of dust.

"No creature deserves to die like this, even if they're evil. Doctor how do we shut down this machine?"

The Doctor stared around the large room, it was mostly empty except for a few computers and the harvester, but surely, "There!" The Doctor pointed to the console that a Sontaran had just stepped away from. "The shut down code must be stored on there, if I can get on there I might be able to override the system and turn off the harvester's power source."

"Okay, how can we help?" Buffy asked, she watched as a Brachen demon was shoved into one of the pods; this made Buffy extremely angry. She had read about that species: they were completely assimilated into the human culture and society, meaning they were harmless and definitely didn't deserve to die that way.

"Buffy, you take down the guards, and cover me. Donna, you call up the others. Once they're here, start getting the prisoners to safety. And remember don't kill unless you have to."

The two companions nodded. Donna moved to a safer and less noticeable part of their hiding place, as Buffy and The Doctor began moving stealthily towards the console.

* * *

><p>Giles's group were moving slowly through the confusing hallways of the ship. They all stopped when the walkie talkie suddenly burst to life. "<em>Get down to section 1AA, I repeat section 1AA," <em>Donna's whispered voice crackled through the talkie, "_We've located the harvesting room, and we need help moving the prisoners, hurry.*"_

They all exchanged uncertain looks, should they go? Willow had her arms wrapped around a still shaking Oz. It was obvious she just wanted to get him out of that wretched place, and back to the safety of Earth. Giles was about to make the decision of what they're next move should be, when Oz suddenly doubled over in pain.

"T-the transformation is going to happen s-s-soon." He stuttered out.

Willow held onto Oz as he doubled back over. "Giles! What do we do?"

Giles began searching his coat. "Xander, Faith: both of you go help Miss. Noble. Willow, you and I are going to take Oz back to that- that machine, th- the TARDIS. The Doctor entrusted me w-with this," Giles held out a small silver key. "H-he said that nothing could- could get in without one of these. We'll lock Oz in and then w- we'll meet you in the harvesting room." The others nodded then headed off to where they were needed.

* * *

><p>Donna was still crouched the computer watching Buffy beat any Sontaran that came near her, as The Doctor maneuvered himself over to the computer with the released codes. Donna jumped straight out of her skin with a small screech when a cold hand touched her shoulder. She turned around to find Angel with a finger pressed to his lips.<p>

"Shh, it's just us. Where are the prisoners?" Donna pointed to the large containment field holding the frightened demons.

"Wait we're helping _demons_ now?" Cordelia asked in annoyance. "I thought we only helped good guys."

Angel shot Cordy a look, "We help stop evil doers, and right now they are just more innocent bystanders that need our help. And not all demons are evil, you know." Angel looked at the other two. "Alright this is what the plan is: I'm going to help Buffy fight off the aliens, you three figure out a way to release the demons; do you see those platforms over there? They look exactly like the ones Xander and Giles dug up, find a way to turn them on, and then use them to transport the demons back to earth." Angel didn't wait for a response before rushing into the fight. The remaining three slipped quietly up to the holding area.

They made their silently over to the transport platforms. "Now we'll need to figure out how to control the platforms." Wesley said, as he examined the high-tech alien device.

Donna slapped his hand away. "Don't press any buttons, we don't want to mess up the coordinates." She pointed to a finger pad. "We just need to press that to start it up."

Wesley scoffed at her idea. "Come now, this is an advanced alien race. Surely they'll have a better security system than just a hand print. Possibly voice recognition or an eye scan of some sort, seeing as they are clon- oh well... alright then."

Donna stepped away from the now working controls. "You two go get the prisoners. I'll man the controls."

This time Wesley worked the finger pad. A small door appeared in the containment field. Wesley looked at the shaken creatures. "Alright demons, this is how it works: there are three transport platforms, two at a time can go. So we need six of you get onto the platforms." There was a large commotion as the demons pushed and clawed to be the first six to leave the ship.

"Wait!" The Doctor cried out. "The collars, you have to get the collars off." The two scoobies looked back at the demons still fighting to get out of the cage.

"OH! Those are collars! I thought it was some sort of new demon fashion fad." Cordelia said, she sounded completely surprised. Wesley said nothing (he had thought the same thing)

Wesley grabbed the arm of a struggling vampiress. "How do we-"

The Doctor tossed over his strange screw driving device. "Press the button on the side, it should release the lock." Wesley did as he was instructed sure enough the collar sprang open. Wesley directed the vampire onto the platform, as Cordelia grabbed another demon, with a loud protest when she felt slime.

Xander and Faith arrived moments later, Faith dived into the still ongoing fight between Scoobies and Sontarans. Xander, dodged a thrown Sontaran, as he spotted the others and quickly joined in with their evacuation.

Soon almost all of the demons had been transported back to earth. "Did you find Oz?" Wesley asked Xander.

"Yeah, he was down in what we believe was the brig." Xander answered.

"The brig? You mean there are more prisoners?"

Xander shook his head. "No, Oz was the only one in there. Giles thinks they were going to use the power of his transformation to complete whatever it was they were planning." Just as the last demon was sent back to earth, the sound of a machine shutting down filled the air. All the Sontarans stopped in mid-fight. Commander Staal ran in to the room. "NO! HOW DARE YOU DOCTOR! "

The Doctor, looked over at the Scoobies, and gestured to the door. At once they were running as fast as they could while avoiding the blast from the Sontarans guns.

They ran into Giles and Willow as they were running. The now near complete group of Scoobies and their new friends continued to run back to the TARDIS.

"Sorry Staal, but you've lost." The Doctor said, as the others ran into the blue box. "I've put an impenetrable lock down on this system. And I would suggest that you leave this solar system today if you know what is good for you."

The Sontarans all laughed at this. "AND WHY DOCTOR, WOULD WE DO THAT?"

"Because I programmed this ship to explode unless you leave the milky way in the next five minutes."

The Sontarans all visibly paused, as an uncharacteristic fear crossed their faces. "YOU LIE DOCTOR."

The Doctor leaned against the TARDIS's door. "Probably, but do you really want to take the chance?"

He turned towards the interior of the ship. "CURSE YOU DOCTOR! WE SHALL MEET AGAIN, AND WE SHALL NOT FAIL TWICE!"

"I wouldn't put money on that Staal!" And with that the TARDIS door closed.


	10. Chapter 10

The TARDIS materialized outside the school seconds later. They stepped out of the box just in time to see a large speck of light disappear in the nights sky. Buffy and Faith carried (a now fully transformed, and drugged) Oz back into the library.

Willow had insisted that Oz not be put inside the book cage so the girls gave Oz an extra shot of the tranquilizer and rested him comfortably on one of the desks before rejoining the group.

The Doctor looked at the blonde slayer. "Well Buffy, do I pose a threat to the citizens of Sunnydale?"

Buffy gave him a surprised smile. "Who said I ever thought you did?" The Doctor returned her small smile with a hearty one of his own.

"You don't think I didn't realize why you really were joined us on the Sontaran ship? You were trying to scope out the real threat; I've done that move myself a thousand times."

Buffy's smile grew. "Well then no Doctor, I don't believe you pose any kind of threat, you are completely threatless."

"Yes I do believe we owe you thanks Doctor." Giles said. "Without you I doubt there'd be a Sunnydale to pose a threat to." The others nodded at this.

"Yes well do what I can and all. I must say it has been a real pleasure to save the world with all of you really, but I do have a promise to keep." He shook each of their hands. "The next time I'm in California I'll be sure to look you all up."

He turned to his companion. "Come on Donna, time for that promised relaxing vacation on Midnight." The TARDIS door closed, the engines started up, and soon all that remained was a group of Scoobies wondering if they would ever see that strange man again.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>There it is the final chapter of the story. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Feel ripped off? Want your money back?<strong>

**This is my first finished Fanfic and overall I'm pretty proud of how it turned out.**

**Well that's all I can think to add to this A/N so Ta Ta For Now, and feel free to review, you may get a cookie out of the deal.**


End file.
